SURPRISE!
by Owl.pendantry
Summary: (non-massacre) After being dragged through the streets of Konoha by her mother, Sakura is forced to face the father of her child.
**SURPRISE!**

 **After being dragged through the streets of Konoha by her mother, Sakura is forced to face the father of her child.**

* * *

A knock at the door caught the attention of the woman in charge of the home. She wiped her dirty hands on her apron and made a beeline for the intruding noise, muttering about how her husband's men had been irritating her with more and more visits lately on matters they deemed important; nothing but her son's being harmed was important enough to keep her from her kitchen.

When she pulled the door open, she was pleasantly surprised at who her intruder was.

The kitchen could wait.

"Mebuki-san, Sakura-chan, what a pleasant surprise."

"Mikoto-san," the pair greeted in unison, though one very much quieter than the other.

"What are the two of you doing here?"

The older of the pair waited a moment, turned to her daughter to see if she would answer, then turned back to the dark-haired monarch.

"My daughter is pregnant," a moment to let the information sink in. "By your son."

Another moment.

And another.

" **SASUKE!** "

This was the first time either of the visitors had ever heard such a sound come from the usually calm and collected Uchiha Mikoto.

From the upstairs of the main Uchiha home, the two Haruno women heard the thunderous sound of a terrified Sasuke racing down the stairs so as to not put himself in even more trouble than he assumed he already was.

One quick glance at his mother's visitors then back to his mother with a, "Hai, Okaa-san!"

Mikoto had turned her head to face her youngest, so the women were unable to actually see her expression, only imagine the contortions made to such a magnificently perfect face by the fact that Sasuke's features turned petrified.

"Do you know what Lady Haruno has just told me?" her voice was saccharine sweet.

Another quick glance at the visitors.

"No, Okaa-sama. What did Lady Uchiha tell you?" the shaking in his voice was so visible, they could barely understand what he was trying to spit out.

"Sakura-chan here is pregnant," she let the stunning knowledge sink in.

"Sakura… you're..."

"And you are the father."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, Okaa-sama. Could you please repeat yourself?"

"You got my daughter pregnant, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised his finger to his ear and began rubbing it, as though he were cleaning it out.

"No, really. I'm just not understanding what you're both saying."

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"No, Okaa-san! I haven't seen Sakura-chan in over four months now!" he side-stepped a little so he could see Sakura clearly. "Not only is it nice to see her again after so long, but she doesn't even look like she's three months along.

"Because I'm only ten weeks along," Sakura whispered more to herself.

Fortunately, neither one of the Uchihas or her mother heard her.

Unfortunately, she could see two more Uchihas on their way to the main household as her mother deeply apologized to the matriarch and her second son.

"Okaa-san, can we just go now? Please?" Sakura pleaded, even going as far as to tug at her mother's sleeve.

"Alright, alright, Sakura-chan. Mikoto-san, I'm so sorry about all of this."

"It was a simple misunderstanding, Mebuki-san. It's just good luck Fugaku-kun isn't home," the two elderly women giggled together at that.

"Kizashi-kun only wishes he had the power behind him that Fugaku-san has," the women burst out giggling again.

Sasuke noticed his elder brother then, and raced out to greet him and their older cousin.

The pinkette couldn't quite make out what the trio were saying amongst themselves, but she could definitely see that Sasuke had just joined Shisui on picking on his aniki.

Just at that exact moment, Itachi noticed Sakura and her mother standing just outside the door of his family's home.

She could see he wished to be in her company, as she very much wanted as well, but she just wanted to escape her own skin at that moment.

"Mom, I'll see you at home," the pinkette grunted and made her way from the Uchiha mansion.

She wished she could stay longer and enjoy the presence of the elder Uchiha brother, or even just stay to watch as he was being picked on by his older cousin and younger brother; anything would do for her at this point, especially after not having seen him for nearly two months now.

The Uchiha could see she just wished to be left in peace, so he asked his foolish brother the reason for her visit to his family's home with her mother.

Sasuke pulled him in and whispered in his ear, so as not to clue their loud-mouthed cousin in on the news.

"Mebuki-san says Sakura-chan's pregnant."

Sasuke pulled away to see his aniki's reaction.

The only outward reaction the older male had was turning in the direction of his old teammate. If he were able to see what his brother were truly thinking, he'd be more than astounded.

All other communication between the brothers ceased as their nosy cousin pushed his way into the conversation; a perfect opportunity for Itachi to escape Shisui's tauntings.

A quick greeting to his mother and Sakura's, and Itachi made his way up the stairs to his bedroom then the bathroom. He would not see visit the love of his life smelling like nearly two months-worth of mission, especially if they had important things to talk about; which it sounded very much like they did.

* * *

A sharp scratching sound was what woke Sakura from her deep sleep. She sat bolt upright and located where the noise was coming from instantly; the window.

Thankfully, the scratching stopped when the handsome, young man on the other side saw she had noticed him. She rose at once to let the dark-haired man beyond the threshold of her window.

"Sakura," he pronounced before enveloping her in a tight squeeze of a hug.

"I-tachi..." she reacted, slowly running her hands up his back to reciprocate the show of affection. She even went as far as to allow her head to rest in the crook between his neck and his cheek. This only urged the dark-haired male to pull Sakura closer.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she urged.

There silence, before, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Oh. The pregnancy.

"Itachi..." she began, trying to push away to look him directly in the eye.

He couldn't bare any bad news after hearing such a wonderful outcome of he and his lover joining for their first time, and only pulled her closer again.

" 'Tachi-kun, I need to still be able to breathe," she tried.

He refused to let her go.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he repeated.

A little bit of chakra to her arms and Sakura was looking Itachi directly in his dark eyes.

"I only just found out myself, my love," she informed him. "I've barely had the chance to even come to terms with it."

It was unusual when it was just the two of them alone, but she had rendered him speechless.

"My mother found out and demanded Sasuke, the only Uchiha son apparently, take care of the child she assumed to be his," she explained.

A short burst of laughter escaped the Uchihas lips before he pulled the pregnant woman to his chest in another tight embrace.

"So it's not just my mother that always puts herself in others' business," he laughed lightly.

He pushed Sakura slightly to look once again in her bright jade eyes.

"My darling Sakura, I have never loved you more than right now, in this moment. You have become so much more beautiful, so much more everything these past months, and I see where that boost has come from, my love."

He kissed her so softly at this point, and she ever-so softly reciprocated the gentility of it.

"Come," she urged him, taking his hand and leading him to her bed.

He did as told and joined her on the bed, holding her close through the night as they spoke endlessly of their future with their unborn child, and many more in the future, until they both drifted off to sleep peacefully.

Unfortunately, they did not wake up as peacefully, as Mebuki's screams shocked them both awake.

They were okay with that though; they had decided to stop running around in the dark.

* * *

 **Just something cute for all my lovely readers out there. Thank you very much for staying with me through all my stories (horrible or not).**

 **Also, if you are going to flame me, I really don't mind, but don't do it on a guest account. I want to know what I did wrong and where I can fix it, if I can**


End file.
